Just Add Water
by enunciiate
Summary: When he finally opened his eyes again to locate his shampoo, another pair of eyes met his and he screamed. He wasn't proud of the fact that it had been a fairly girlish scream either. Season 2. Fuinn of course! Please R&R!


**A/N:** Written for the rain prompt on Glee Forum and dedicated to all my fellow Fuinnjas. Reviews would be wonderful as always. Happy reading! I will also be updating Chasing Yesterday later today.

**Just Add Water**

* * *

Finn sighed in contentment as he stepped into the path of the streaming hot water. Football practice today had been absolutely _brutal_. Coach Beiste had always been tough on them, but the pouring rain had made her usual regiments even harder for the team to handle. Too bad he had been dumb enough to complain. She made him run five extra laps as punishment, which was essentially why he was all alone in the locker room right now. His teammates had gotten to escape from hell much earlier than he had.

_Lucky bastards._

He tilted his head upwards then and closed his eyes in bliss as the water streamed down his face before running down the rest of his body, slowly warming him from head to toe. He was cold and tired and he had _never _been more grateful for a hot shower. When he finally opened his eyes again to locate his shampoo, another pair of eyes met his and he screamed. He wasn't proud of the fact that it had been a fairly girlish scream either.

"Enjoying your shower, Hudson?" Quinn questioned with a smirk, holding out the bottle he was looking for to him.

His hand was on his rapidly beating heart, his eyes wide.

"_Jesus!_ You scared the hell out of me Quinn," he told her, taking a deep breath to calm himself down before stepping forward into the flowing water again.

"Judging by that scream just now, I'd say so," she agreed, a teasing smile on her lips.

He grabbed the bottle from her hand then, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment at her words. Well, at least _Quinn _had been the one to hear him scream like that he supposed. It could have been one of the guys on the team, which would have made things much, _much _worse with regards to his reputation.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" he wondered after a moment, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously. "This is the _boys _locker room Q. Also, I'm naked."

The blonde rolled her eyes at him in response.

"I see we're stating the obvious today," Quinn noted in a bored tone, crossing her arms over her chest. "In that case, for your information, I heard you got held back at practice, so I came to find you. Two, I know this is the boys locker room. I'm not stupid and lastly, are you shy Hudson? Because I've seen you naked before…as recent as last night actually if you recall."

"I remember," he mumbled as he massaged his scalp, all the blood in his body rushing south as he relived several distinct details of last night in his head like the feel of her smooth skin rubbing against his own.

Quinn, of course, noticed his erection and when he followed her gaze, he blushed an even deeper red than before, turning a little to the side in a poor attempt to hide his obvious arousal.

"_Aw_, you have nothing to be embarrassed about baby," she purred, starting to strip out of her cheerleading uniform as she fully intended on joining him in the shower. "Last night _was _pretty amazing."

He quickly rinsed the shampoo from his hair and having sort of gotten a little control over himself now (by thinking of the mailman no less), he whirled around to face her again only to be confronted by the vision of Quinn in nothing else but her black lace bra and matching panties.

_Fuck._

It certainly didn't help that he could see her nipples hardening already through the sheer fabric. She was so goddamn perfect, so beautiful.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he stuttered stupidly as he reached for the bar of soap on the ledge only to miss the mark and have it clatter to the floor with a loud thud.

She watched him in amusement as he fumbled to grab a hold of the soap again. Eventually, he just gave up, letting the slippery object remain on the floor. When his attention was finally back on her, she filled him in.

"Haven't you heard? Showers can be a _lot _more fun with two people Finn," she informed him, licking her lips suggestively as she unclasped her bra, the flimsy material falling to the tiled floor of the locker room.

His eyes widened when he realized _exactly _what she had in mind. He was a fool not to have figured this out sooner.

"No way Quinn," he told her sternly, taking a step back from her and trying _really _hard not to think with his penis at the moment. "We could get caught. Plus, we swore that last night would be the last. I don't want to hurt Rachel and you don't want to hurt Sam."

"We say that every time Finn. Don't you think those words have lost their meaning by now? Besides, I already locked the door so that we won't be disturbed," she assured him, slipping out of her panties now. "If I don't tell and you don't tell, no one ever has to know."

"Uh uh," he repeated, shaking his head adamantly at her. "I know we say those words a lot Quinn, but I actually meant them last night. We're _done_, do you understand me?"

"Perfectly," she responded, the word rolling easily off her tongue as she closed the gap between them, looping her arms around his neck.

His body went rigid with hesitation at first, but eventually, he gave into her touch as he always did. It was just so damn hard to say no to her, especially since she looked like an absolute _goddess _right now, her skin glistening under the cascading waterfall of the shower head.

"You're going to be the death of me Quinn Fabray," he muttered finally, closing his eyes and pulling her closer toward him. "Do you know that?"

She nodded against him, leaving a trail of kisses on his neck, his already hardened member pressing up against her inner thigh.

"Last time," he also noted as per routine, a grunt escaping from his lips as she snaked her hand between them to grab a hold of his dick.

"Last time," she breathed against his jaw in agreement before he titled his head so that he could place a kiss on her lips.

She deepened the kiss and he prodded her mouth open with his tongue soon afterward, relishing in the feel of her hot tongue swirling against his own. _God_, she tasted so good. He ran his hands along the smooth curves of her body as she continued to pump him in her right hand, stroking him harder and faster.

"_Shit_," Finn hissed, detaching his lips from hers as she ran her thumb over his swollen tip.

"You're close, aren't you Hudson?" she whispered tauntingly into his ear, pushing him up against the wall as she quickened her pace. "You just love the feel of my tiny hand wrapped around your big cock, don't you? Come hard for me Finn."

Her words were enough to send him over the edge and he exploded with one final jerk, her name a loud cry on his lips.

"Not so _loud_," she teased him afterward, helping him come down from his high before releasing her hold on him. "You don't want anyone to hear us now, do you? Someone from glee club's probably looking for us by now, you know…might even be Sam or Rachel."

He shook his head 'no' in lieu of an actual answer as she washed herself off under the running water. She made a reach for the shampoo bottle, but he was faster than her even in his rather disoriented state. Flipping the cap open, he poured some of the clear liquid into the palm of his hand, motioning for her to turn around. She obliged of course and when he laced his hands through her long, blonde hair, she found herself automatically leaning into his strong frame.

_It felt so good to be in his arms._

As he continued to work his magic on her scalp, a satisfied sigh escaped from her cherry lips.

"Feel good Fabray?" he murmured against her earlobe and she bit her lower lip, nodding numbly at him in response.

_Ha! Who was in charge now?_

"Good," Finn answered in satisfaction, tilting her head back into the stream of water as his lips found their way to her neck, sucking and nipping at her most sensitive spots.

The boy was just so damn good with everything of his and he hadn't even touched her yet where she wanted him to the most.

"_Finn_," she mewed, eyes closed as he began to lather her body with soap.

He pulled her closer to him, her back flush up against his chest as he ran his hand over the expanse of hers, kneading her taut peaks until she started to buck against him. He could feel her wetness dripping onto his cock already and within seconds, he was ready for her again, but he wanted to please her first.

Sliding his right hand down across her abdomen, he reached her clit. He felt her shiver in pleasure as he slipped a finger inside her, his thumb still circling her bundle of nerves, his other hand still playing with her left breast.

"_Oh_, I'm so close," Quinn told him, wriggling in his arms, but he held her in place. "More Finn, _faster_, please."

"Hang on, I want to come with you," he whispered back, pulling his fingers out of her swiftly and rubbing her slick entrance with his length instead.

"Yes, _yes_," she whimpered when he entered her seconds later, throwing her head back in ecstasy as she clung onto the shower wall for support.

The two of them were completely in sync as she pushed herself back from the ledge to meet his every thrust.

"_Damn _Quinn," he swore after awhile, bending over her now as he quickened his pace, one arm around her delicate waist, the other clinging onto the ledge for support as well, allowing him to go even deeper inside her.

She let out a strangled cry as she found her release soon afterward, rubbing herself against him as she rode out her orgasm. The feel of her throbbing around his member in the aftershock caused him to join her seconds later and wanting to keep her on her high, he pinched her clit hard, a second wave of pleasure rippling through her body.

"_Wow_," Quinn commented after finally having caught her breath. "That was _way _better than last night. We should _definitely _do this again sometime."

"Huh?" Finn managed to choke out, his own breathing still ragged against her skin. "Uh no. Last time, remember?"

She froze upon hearing his words. Removing his arm from her waist, she returned to an upright position, turning around to face him.

"Not unless you break up with Rachel," she reminded him quietly, placing her hands on his chest.

"Quinn, we've had this conversation a billion times before," he sighed in frustration, pulling her close and resting his chin on top of her head. "I'll break up with Rachel when you break up with Sam."

He genuinely hated having this argument with her every single fucking time they had sex.

"No way," she told him, pushing him away from her immediately. "Let me tell you how that little scenario will work itself out. I'm going to break up with Sam and then _you'll _chicken out of breaking up with Rachel because you don't want to hurt her feelings. I'll make a complete fool of myself again!"

"Oh yeah?" he spat at her, upset that she thought so little of him. "How do _I _know you're not interested in me again only because we're seeing each other behind Sam's back? You fucked Puck behind my back, didn't you? How do I know you don't get some thrill out of that sort of thing?"

Her mouth fell wide open upon hearing his rather harsh words, a fire igniting within her (and not the sex kind either).

"You take that back Finn Hudson!" Quinn shouted, appalled that he would even think up something like that. "You're totally out of line right now and you know it!"

"Like _hell _I will," he bit back in response, turning off the water, grabbing his towel, and leaving her there.

He fumed in silence as he continued to dry himself off a few meters away. Why should he have to take that back? It was an actual concern of his after all. He didn't want her to break his heart again. Was that so wrong? When he heard her sniffling from behind him, however, he paused in his movements, feeling like a colossal asshole.

_Way to go Hudson._

He grabbed a fresh towel from off the rack and approached her, arms open wide.

"Come here Quinnie," he asked of her, but drying her tears, she refused to meet his eyes, turning her back on him to look at the wall instead.

He sighed and added, "I can't break up with Rachel and make you my girlfriend again if you freeze to death Fabray."

Thankfully, his words got her attention just as he had hoped they would and she whirled around to face him, wondering, "I thought I was a whore, Finn. Why would you even _want _me back?"

He didn't answer her right away and instead, took the opportunity to wrap her up in the large towel he had brought over and lift her up into his arms.

"Let go of me!" she protested, pounding her fists against his chest relentlessly as he carried her over to the bench.

"I don't think you're a whore Q," Finn enlightened her, kissing her softly to calm her down. "I'm sorry I said what I said. I just _hate _that you think so little of me sometimes, that I don't even have the guts to break up with Rachel to be with you again."

"Well, can you blame me?" she asked him, resting her head on his shoulder now. "You cheated on me with her when we were together _and _you chose her over me when I wanted you back, remember?"

"Ok, fair enough, but _you _make me feel really insecure too, you know," he pointed out, playing with the ends of her wet hair. "You have no _idea _how much that whole Puck thing messed me up Q."

"I know," she whispered finally, lifting her head to meet his gaze then. "I'm so sorry Finn."

"I'm sorry too baby," he echoed sincerely, resting his forehead against hers.

They held each other like that for awhile with nothing but the sound of their labored breathing to fill the silence until she finally slid off his lap to get dressed. He let her go, albeit reluctantly.

As he slipped on his jeans, he heard her say over the roar of the blow-dryer, "I'll break up with Sam first if that will make you feel better, ok?"

"No, it's fine," he answered her, zipping up his bag and flinging it over his shoulder. "I can break up with Rachel first."

Quinn rolled her eyes in the mirror at him as she tied her hair up into a perfect little ponytail. _Here we go again,_ she mused to herself.

"We're _not _having another stupid argument over this Finn. Just make sure you're single when you come over and tap this tonight," she instructed him, giving him a wink as he unlocked the locker room door.

"Wait, won't your mom be home?" he questioned as they rushed off to after school glee club practice together (or what was left of it anyway).

"Then we'll just have to be _really _quiet now, won't we?" she answered him just as they arrived at the room, all eyes immediately on them as they entered.

"What did you two do? Take a shower together?" Santana wondered suspiciously, motioning towards their still slightly wet locks as evidence.

They didn't even bat an eyelash at her accusation, though accurate.

"We got caught in the rain," they answered simply and in perfect unison, quickly taking their seats beside their current-though-not-for-long significant others.

"Well, thank you for deciding to join us anyway even though there's only about fifteen minutes of practice left," Will noted rather sarcastically as he motioned for Tina to continue with her solo.

As the music started up again, no one else seemed to notice that anything was amiss, but Santana did. She was calling their bullshit on this one. Only their hair was wet. Their clothes were still very much dry. Yeah right, the Latina thought to herself, a mischievous smirk on her lips, caught in the rain _her ass_. She and Brittany had used _that _one before.


End file.
